


The Christmas Song

by NotAnIslander



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnIslander/pseuds/NotAnIslander
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are introduced to the magic of Christmas from and unlikely source.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29
Collections: The Hunger Games 2019 Season of Hope Holiday Gift Exchange





	The Christmas Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosegardeninwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegardeninwinter/gifts).



> Written for Rosegardeninwinter. For the magic of Christmas.

_Five...Ten...Fifteen years later…_

  
Greasy Sae passed on a cold evening early in November, surrounded by those who loved her best- her granddaughter, Katniss, Peeta, and Delly. Haymitch would have been there, but he was watching the Mellark’s four year old daughter. It wasn’t a shock, Sae had been feeling poorly for some time now. She had made all of the necessary arrangements- who will watch out for her granddaughter (Delly was the obvious choice considering her close location to Sae’s home and her profession as the Districts newest teacher and social worker). She made Katniss promise to keep eating, a joke they had shared ever since Katniss began to come back to life after the war. And she made Peeta promise to keep feeding her. Katniss might, at times, struggle to keep her promise, but Peeta never would. It was a sad group of people that evening, even if it was a blessing (there are things much worse than death).They were happy for Sae’s relief from this world, but saddened to have lost yet another who knew of the olden days and olden ways. It was also so close to the anniversary of that fateful day in the Capitol. For Katniss, this was a lot to bear.

They went through Sae’s meager possessions a few weeks later, once Sae’s granddaughter had settled into Delly’s place. “I miss my Granny so much. When will she come home?” She would ask sadly. It was very tiring having to answer these questions every night, Delly could only hope this young girl/woman would understand some day. Until then, thank goodness Delly had patience. Katniss knew she could never withstand the onslaught of questions from the girl.  
“It’s not really that bad, Katniss,” Delly would explain to her. “It’s almost like I can set my watch to the times she asks. Usually around suppertime, and first thing in the morning. I think that’s the hardest, when she wakes up and realizes her granny isn’t coming back. It’s fresh every morning.” 

“I mean, my daughter asks a lot of questions, but she’s 4. I expect it.”

“She may be twenty in years, Katniss, but in many ways she is still four,” Delly told her. “She always will be four in her mind. I try to look at it as if it’s a good thing- she’s always going to be innocent. Always looking for the good.”

“Yes, but I know, at some point, my daughter will grow out of it. I am so glad you are here, so glad you can do this, I just don’t see how you can!” Katniss said, reaching for her hand to give it a squeeze.

“Well, I also know I can depend on you and Peeta, and even Haymitch in his own way.” her friend told her with a sad smile. They went on through the old woman’s belongings, sorting what was to be kept and what was to be given away, while Sae’s granddaughter and the Mellark’s daughter played together quietly. Sae, before the last stages of her illness had gotten to her, had gracefully made a list for the two women to use. Both of them shed a tear or two as they proceeded.

They found the book among her things. It was old, that much was obvious, and it certainly looked well-loved. Sae’s granddaughter, simple as she was, lit up with excitement when Katniss pulled the book out of Sae’s belongings.   
“Granny’s book! Granny read that to me!” she jumped up to see.  
“She did?” Delly asked, soothingly.   
“Yeah, she did! I love that story,” her granddaughter says dreamily. “I love Santa. Santa brings gifts to good little girls on Christmas night.”

“Santa?” Katniss asked, pulling her daughter into her lap. “Who is Santa?”

“Well,” Sae’s granddaughter began, “Santa is the nicest man that ever lived. See! Look in the book!” And she handed the book to Katniss. Katniss was only slightly taken aback. This was more than the girl had said in her presence at any other time. She had no choice but to take the book and see what the girl was going on about. The inscription on the inside read, “Baby Sae, in this world and in these troubled times, please don't lose the magic.” 

“Magic momma!” Her little girl breathed quietly.

“You know this is just a story, right?” the ever practical Katniss asked.

“Oh no! It’s real, Miss Katniss! I know! He always brings me presents at Christmas! He is magic!”

“Um, Katniss,” Peeta interrupted, “I think it’s time we go home now. Let’s leave Delly to settle everyone in, ok?”

“Fine Peeta,” she replied, because she knows what he is really up to. And she also knows he is right. To argue over “magic” with Sae’s granddaughter is not only going to rile the girl up (and it’s too late in the day for that), but it is also an argument Katniss will never win. This girl may be simple, but she’s even more stubborn than Katniss herself. 

“I just have a hard time imagining Sae as one to tell that girl lies, Peeta” Katniss grumbled on the walk home. “Life in District 12 still isn’t easy. Why would she fill that girls head with such nonsense?”

“Well, maybe it’s because of the fact that life in District 12 is so hard, and was so hard. There was one gift Sae could give to her granddaughter- the gift of magic.”

“Well, I think it’s weird, that’s all. Sae was the most practical woman I have ever met. To think about her teaching her granddaughter about magic and an old man who brings presents on Christmas is just...weird”  
“Momma doesn’t believe in magic, Daddy,” their little girl piped in matter-of-factly. Katniss scowled lovingly at her, while Peeta smiled down indulgently.

“You know it doesn’t matter what you think, right? What matters is what is. And what is is a girl who believes in something good.” Peeta stopped to look at Katniss then. “And I think it’s beautiful.”

“Beautiful,” Katniss scoffed. But she had a small smile on her face. She loved when Peeta was so adamant like this. It kind of turned her on, if she was being honest. So she moved in a bit closer for the rest of the walk, and made sure he knew he was more than welcome to “be more adamant” when they got home too.  
\-----------------------------------------------

“Hey baby girl!” Katniss smiled as she greeted her daughter with a hug the next morning. The sun was shining, and the frost on the ground gave the world a luminous feel. Their daughter bounded into the warm kitchen with the energy only a four year old can muster on a winter’s day. Her footed pajamas padding softly on the wooden floor.

“Momma! Look outside! It’s like a fairy world out there!” She clapped excitedly. After their conversation the night before, Katniss started to interrupt, but Peeta gave her another one of those “looks”- the kind that said, “Stop. Don’t ruin this for her” and Katniss realized she was being selfish here. She wanted her daughter to have a childhood she never could under the old regime. 

“How about we go for a walk in the woods today?” Katniss redirected her conversation to her daughter. “We can pick up Sae’s granddaughter and maybe make a morning of it? I think there are still some chestnuts ready to be gathered!”

“Oh really momma! I want to do that!” Her daughter clapped excitedly. “I’m gonna get dressed!”

After she left the room, Peeta made his way over to Katniss, “Thank you,” he kissed her forehead. “Thank you for letting our little girl be a little girl.”

“I know you’re right, Peeta. But old habits die hard, you know? Sometimes our freedom scares me. I sometimes forget to live in the now.”

“I know. It scares me too. But we can’t let our past dictate our lives now, except to allow the lessons we’ve learned from that time. We need to live now, it’s not just you and me anymore. Let’s make room for some magic, OK? Especially now.”

  
“Magic? Now you’re pushing it, Mellark,” she smiled back. “I don’t know if I can promise to make room for magic, but I can promise to let our little girl have some. Is that good enough?”

“It’s all I can ask for.” He kissed her again, “Now, go get yourself ready and I’ll call Delly to tell her you’ll be stopping by.” And he swatted her ass playfully as she turned to leave.  
\-----------------------------------------------

“Chestnuts roasting on an open fire….” the simple girl sang. Her voice was a beautiful alto, and Katniss was always amazed that this girl, with all of her challenges, could sing so lovely. They had stopped in the chestnut grove to gather the fruit of these trees. There was a time, long long ago, where these mighty trees were almost extinct. But a concerted effort by some before the Dark Days, and the time they were left alone during the years of oppression, allowed these mighty trees to grow back in their glory. Over the years Katniss and Peeta learned to roast their fruits in the fireplace, it was a delicious snack on a cold night. 

“Do reindeer really fly?” Katniss overheard her daughter asking. 

“Of course they do! How do you think Santa gets everywhere?” the other girl answered.

It’s all Katniss can do to not jump in, to not roll her eyes, but she promised Peeta. And, what is the harm, really? Her daughter is mesmerized by this story of an old man who makes toys and gives them to all the good girls and boys. Their conversation goes on, the older girl telling the younger of all of the joys of the holiday.

Since the fall of the Capitol, the holidays of old are beginning to make a resurgence. Christmas has been the main one to slowly work its way back into society, so Katniss is familiar with some of the old traditions. Presents, and decorations, and such. But Santa is a new one for her. She wonders what Prim would think of all of this. She’s pretty sure Prim would love it all: the presents, the stories, the food, the magic. All of it would have been right up Prim’s alley. This makes her a little sad, but also gives her a smile. It has been several years since the fall of the Capitol, but Prim is never far from her thoughts these days. As the anniversary of the Fall creeps closer, Katniss struggles to keep her attention on the present. She would love a little magic herself to make this grief a bit easier. 

“Come on girls,” Katniss called. “I think we have enough chestnuts. Let’s get back home, I think it’s going to snow.”

“Snow!” says her daughter excitedly. “Christmas snow, Momma! The most special kind of snow!”

Katniss closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. “OK, that’s enough now, let’s go.” she said as they headed back to the house where Delly and Peeta would meet them for a simple dinner. 

The way home was filled with excited chatter about reindeer and magic, continuing their conversation from earlier. By the time they reached their own home, the littlest Mellark was full of hopes and dreams.   
The one thing Katniss was grateful for, she and Peeta did enjoy the tradition of giving gifts at this time of year. It was a counterbalance to the memories that often flooded Katniss’s own dreams. Memories of packages that brought bombs, that brought death instead of life. So, they gave small packages to each other and to their little girl as a symbol of life that had gone on and they have thrived. She was sure Peeta would embrace this idea of letting this “Santa” be the one to bring the presents tonight. As much as she wanted realism, her heart was slowly warming to the thought of her daughter’s joy in the morning to find something “magically” appear for her. Add to this the fact that Katniss hated to disappoint her daughter as much as Peeta did. She was their new world, she was the reason Katniss could make it through this season whole. She didn’t know how she ever existed without her little girl.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Dinner that night was filled with laughter and fun. The turkey was tasty, the conversation light. Haymitch was careful to not imbibe too much with the girls around, saving that for when he went home. He had his own demons to fight on this night of all nights. They roasted the chestnuts gathered earlier as the fire warmed the kitchen. It was a picture perfect setting for them all. It seemed like the dinner just started when it was time for everyone to leave. Goodbyes were made for a wonderful evening, and Sae’s granddaughter wished everyone a hearty Merry Christmas! All was well in the world for just a moment. But even with this lovely evening, Katniss was finding it hard to shake that sadness that came on her on this night of all nights.

Later that evening, as they put their daughter to bed and tucked her in, through her yawns, she told them how excited she was that Santa was coming tonight. “Can we leave him milk and cookies, Daddy?” she asked so innocently. It seems Sae’s granddaughter had added more traditions as the evening went on. Luckily, Peeta the baker always had cookies on hand. 

“Of course we will!” he told her with a kiss. “Now, off to sleep with you, and don’t let me hear you walking around!”

“Oh no Daddy! Santa can’t see me or he won’t stop here!” she said sincerely, then closed her eyes and drifted off.

As Katniss and Peeta closed up the house that evening, they made sure to leave the little presents they had for their daughter at her place at the kitchen table. Both of them a bit melancholy, but also looking forward to watching their daughter react the next morning.

“Peeta, I wish I had just a touch of our daughters excitement tonight,” Katniss told her husband as they lay in bed. “I just feel like I’m happy, and the sadness hits me again. I miss Prim so much. And I miss my mom on nights like this too.” 

“I know you do, love,” Peeta comforted her. “We will call your mom in the morning, right after breakfast, ok?”

“Yeah. I think that will be good for us both.” she replied tiredly as they both slowly fell to sleep.  
\-------------------------------------------  
“Peeta?” Katniss bolted upright. It was just after midnight. 

“Go back to sleep Katniss, it’s just a dream,” Peeta said routinely. Because most nights, when Katniss did this, it was just a dream. Not real.

“No, Peeta. It’s not a dream. It’s a noise, I heard a noise. It sounded like it was a thump on the roof. This is real, Peeta” 

At that moment, they heard another sound. It almost sounded like a horse was walking around up there. Then they heard a soft thud, followed by an “Oof!” from downstairs.

They both were upright at this point, as they looked at each other, wide-eyed. Funny. They are Hunger Games victors, they have fought in a rebellion, yet at this moment, neither one wanted to be the first to find out what was going on. They went into this as they went into everything else- together. They both creeped out of bed and headed downstairs.

But it wasn’t Katniss or Peeta who made it down the stairs first that night. It was their little girl.

“Santa?” they both heard.

“Well, well, well!” said a voice they thought they recognized, but weren’t sure. “What are you doing awake little girl?”

“Santa!” she whispered again, “You’re real!”

“Of course I am! Who else would bring you a present on this night of all nights?”

“A present? For me?” she answered in wonder.

“Yes! Just for you! Now… where to leave it? Since you have no tree up or stockings hung…” 

“You can leave it on the couch?” they heard her answer innocently. 

It was this moment that they turned the corner from the stairs to see their daughter looking at a man in a red suit. And, although it was definitely an intruder in their home, for some reason neither was frightened. There was something about him that made them both feel completely at ease. They instantly knew they had nothing to dread as the man turned around and saw the couple in the doorway.

“Ho, ho, ho! If it isn’t Katniss and Peeta! Merry Christmas!” He said in a jolly voice. There was no answer as the two seemed to be without words, their daughter moved over to stand by them.

“See Momma! Santa is here! He’s real!” She said in a whisper.

“So he is, little girl” her father answered. But Katniss just stood there, not sure what to believe.

“Katniss, I have something for you,” and the man in red handed her a box. “Now, don’t open it until morning! Merry Christmas!”

And, he laid a finger on the side of his nose, and up the chimney he went, unscorched and unbothered by the dying embers.

The three of them gathered on the sofa, and soon were all fast asleep.  
\------------------------------------

The morning of December 25 was bright and clear, new snow had fallen overnight, and it looked like a wonderland.

“Momma! Daddy! It’s Christmas! Merry Christmas!” Their daughter shouted.

They both stirred from the couch, wondering how they got there. Was last night a dream? Was it real? Neither seemed to know, nor did they want to ask the other.

“Let’s get some breakfast in us!” Peeta said, “Maybe Santa left something for you.”

“Of course he did, Daddy! Don’t you remember seeing him last night?”

“Oh baby, that was a dream,” Katniss responded almost too quickly, stroking her daughters hair.

“A dream we all had then, Katniss” Peeta replied, realization dawning on him.

“Stop it,” she answered. “It’s OK for our daughter to believe, but you don’t need to keep it up.” Although she was less sure of herself than she had been. “Let’s just eat breakfast, and then we can call Mom.”

“Oh yes! I want to tell Granny all about Santa!” their daughter said.

The family of three headed into the kitchen, and there, at every place, was a present. A present that none of them put there. For their daughter, a new baby doll. For Peeta, a cookbook from his parents old bakery, something he thought had been lost in the bombing. And for Katniss, a collection of letters to her, from Prim, written while Katniss was on her Victory Tour, but never given to her. They were tied together with one of Prim’s favorite ribbons. Luckily their daughter was occupied with her new baby doll, because the two parents, who had lost so much in their lives, had just been given a piece of themselves they never thought they’d be given back. They held back their own tears as they looked across the table at each other.

And, at the extra seat at the small table was another small package with blue wrappings. “To the Mellark Baby Boy” the card read. Peeta and Katniss looked at each other. 

“Is there something you need to tell me?” Peeta asked calmly. 

“Uhhh, maybe? I mean, I don’t know, but I had thought…” Katniss stumbled. Because it had been some time since her last cycle, and she was beginning to wonder, though it seemed too soon to tell. 

Eight months later, a little baby boy’s cries filled the Village. There really is something about this Christmas magic. Never argue with the Mellarks about it either. They are Victors after all. 


End file.
